1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to product applicators. The invention can be particularly advantageous in providing an applicator for cosmetic products, which is designed to adhere to one or more fingers to facilitate application of the product on a surface to be treated.
2. Discussion of Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product such as defined in Council Directive 93/35/CEE dated Jun. 14th, 1993, amending Directive 76/768/CEE for the sixth time.
Applicators exist that have a substantially flat shape and which incorporate a layer of adhesive enabling them to be attached to a finger for the purpose of applying a product, as is the case with the applicator described in patent application EP 1 374 718.
Generally, the adhesive surfaces are covered by a backing sheet designed to protect the adhesive, and the applicator is lifted off the backing sheet before use.
To facilitate the lifting of such applicators off the backing, it is known to place them in dispensers. Patent application EP 1 374 718 describes for example several applicators attached to a carrier tape which is wound onto a dispenser. Such a dispenser is more suitable for dispensing a relatively large quantity of applicators attached to a relatively long strip enabling it to be wound onto the dispenser.
Patent application EP 0 460 649 also describes known adhesive labels that are partially superimposed one upon the other. The labels are thus wound onto a dispenser, with no additional carrier tape or with only a thread attached to the adhesive face of the labels to connect them together and to thereby facilitate their separation. Here again, such an arrangement is more suited to the dispensing of a relatively large quantity of labels capable of being wound on the dispenser. Moreover, the labels are designed to be picked up automatically on a production line by an arm which presses on the face opposite the adhesive face of the label so as to detach it from the label which is contiguous therewith and to attach the label to a bottle. This type of arrangement is not suited to product applicators designed to adhere to a fingertip. Furthermore, it is necessary to press on the face opposite the adhesive face in order to separate two labels, so that such an arrangement is not well suited to applicators wherein the face opposite the adhesive face is designed to be applied to the skin. In effect there is a risk that this surface will become soiled and/or that product will be removed when the applicator holds a product to be applied.
Also, certain adhesive articles are designed to be packaged individually with a detachable backing to protect their adhesive face. For example, dressings often incorporate a backing divided into two parts which overlap to form a grasping zone. To detach the dressing from its backing, it is necessary to grasp the device in one hand placing a finger on each of its faces and to then fold the device to allow the grasping zone of the backing to be held in order to detach it. For this type of article, this does not pose a problem insofar as the dressing does not hold a product. However, in the case of product applicators, it is preferable not to touch the application face to avoid contaminating the surface and soiling the fingers. In addition, when the product is disposed at the surface, in particular in the form of a layer of powder, there is a risk that the product layer will break up if the article is folded.